


In the Next Room

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah will take what's behind door number two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Next Room

Darla's in the next room. Sarah doesn't know the guy who's in there with her, but that's nothing new. He's the guy supplying her drugs today; he'll get arrested or killed soon enough. Then there will be someone new, and Darla will scream for him just as loud.

Sarah takes her skateboard down and over a few blocks, and carefully sneaks up the stairs. She reaches the door and presses her ear against the flimsy wood. Inside, she can hear Eric softly singing. He's broken off by a wet sound, and then he and Shelly are laughing, warm and intimate. There are more wet sounds, interspersed with sighs and gasps, and finally Eric cries out. A few moments later, Shelly follows suit.

Sarah smiles as she creeps back down the stairs. She'll give them ten minutes before she stomps up again, loud as she can, so they know she's there.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for the 1001 Drabble Challenge.


End file.
